Rei Uchiha
Background Do to being born with void chakra (considered a forbidden chakra) and being an uchiha Rei was always an outcast amongst his small village (His village was not in the main kohna area) He grew quickly and swiftly showing specialties in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu he was a really skilled student, Not as skilled as itachi or other prodigies uchiha per say but extremely skilled, he always was kind of left out, not like he wanted to be with the others anyway. He spent most of his time alone in the woods practicing perfecting his techniques, He gained his sharingan on the day he returned to his village to find EVERYONE Missing, not a trace of person left it's like they all vanished from sight, or were they ever their at all. That is hard to say… So he left and ventured out, making deals with any other remaining uchiha he could find trying to find his purpose in the world, he worked in the shadows talking to ninja assassins in such but never clearly making himself known Personality Aggressive, but will tend to think things through unless in blind rage, He tends to remain collected even in the worst of situations but the mask will occasionally fail, revealing a much more fitting personality to his young age He just wants to know what has happened to his village and his family. Appearance A young looking kid with longer than average (but not overly long) White hair Has Red brown eyes that change to fully red when sharingan is activated Mangekyo sharingan looks like a upside down triangle with a maze of lines all leading to the center of the pupil with three lines pointing outwards on the outside of it Wears blade on bac, and a black shirt wearing battle armor over this said shirt the battle armor having the uchiha symbol on the back, black pants with leather shin guards and cloth wrapped around the legs and standard shinobi shoes Abilities Uchiha Techniques: Amaterasu Mangekyou sharingan Incomplete susanoo (Susanoo looks like a harlequin its weapon is a club) Uchiha mastery level genjutsu being able to create seamless worlds like itachi and Shisui His Speciality is genjustu making illusions seem very very realistic with ease, though those with sharingan or high levels of genjustu can see through this. His next greatest talent is Ninjustu, allowing him to quickly use techniques faster then most this comes in handy during combat situations His stamina is, well not one of his strongest talents, being still young he never really did that much endurance training, however even with his low stamina he can deal serious damage in a short amount of times or use his illusions to handle targets without having to expunge to much of it. He has major chakra reserves as is required for his unique jutsus, This allows him to use many jutsus in short spans without getting tired from chakra exhaust, he has Above average chakra control allowing him to climb walls and walk on water with ease, along with other chakra control required techniques, His Bukijustu/Taijustu is one of his lower points aswell, While he is able to hold is own against Jounin level ninja in hand to hand combat due to his low stamnia he preffers not to, He is average with his shortblade, and a little above average with his kunai and shuriken, Though this dose not stop him from being a lethal opponent. Trivia *First Naruto Oc/Rp character I've ever put on the internet *First time using a wiki format for these things so y'know pretty neat